


Déjame llorar (lasciami piangere)

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drarry, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: La fine della scuola costringe a fronteggiare quei fantasmi che Harry Potter si porta dietro da tanto tempo.Ma sarà troppo tardi per recuperare ciò che ha sempre voluto?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Dediche e ringraziamenti:** la dedico a [Nuel](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=19), [Saya](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=1) e[Carol](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=60), per le loro very nice ficcine su HP!  
>  Ma soprattutto a Kia, [Tesla](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=22) e Leyla per il loro genetliaco, mentre cerco di finire le altre mille mila in sospeso… ç_ç Scusate se è solo una per tutte e tre… ma il tempo è quello che è!
> 
>  **Dislaimer:** i personaggi sono tutti della fantasciccosa Rowling, le idee malsane sono le mie e la canzone che ispira tutto l’ambaradan l’hanno cantata in ventimila, e ce ne sono una marea di versioni, ma quella che ho usato io è di Ricardo Montaner!
> 
>  **Note 01:** tra gli asterischi i flash back, in corsivo il testo delle canzoni/poesie, i cambi di POV sono segnalati... tutto come sempre insomma!
> 
>  **Note 02:** come sempre è tutto buttato a caso, non cercate riferimenti né temporali né di luogo né di nessun altro tipo!!!
> 
>  **Note 03:** visto che oggi mi sento buona... lieto fine per tutti!!!! FORSE…

Era l’ultimo giorno di scuola, per i ragazzi del settimo anno.  
C’era un’euforia frizzante nell’aria.  
Si trovavano tutti nella sala grande in attesa che iniziasse la consegna dei diplomi.  
L’intero corpo insegnante, con la professoressa McGranitt in testa, era di ottimo umore, quella mattina.  
Ormai erano pronti a cominciare la cerimonia, quando un ragazzo entrò correndo nella stanza dirigendosi verso il preside.  
Una volta raggiuntolo, riprendendo fiato, balbettò “Professore…Harry…è…sparito!” poi, una volta recuperata la calma, spiegò all’anziano mago che era dalla sera prima che né lui né Hermione vedevano il ragazzo con la cicatrice.  
Silente gli accarezzò i capelli rossi, cercando di tranquillizzarlo, e rispose “Calma, Weasley…il signor Potter è solo partito prima. Non so dirvi se tornerà per la cena di stasera, ma non preoccupatevi: è tutto a posto.”  
Ovviamente le parole di Silente erano state udite da tutti, suscitando reazioni contrastanti negli studenti.  
C’era chi, come Ron ed Hermione, era sinceramente addolorato di non poter dividere quel momento unico con l’amico, oltre a sentirsi offeso per non aver ricevuto una parola di saluto da lui.  
E poi c’era chi aveva gli occhi che mandavano lampi.  
Come si permetteva quell’idiota di assumere un simile atteggiamento?!  
Si crede tanto superiore da non aver bisogno di essere presente in un giorno importante come quello?  
Ma probabilmente era scappato perché aveva paura di affrontarlo, si disse infine, ravviandosi i capelli biondi ormai lunghi fino alle spalle e sedendosi con gli altri della sua casa.

 

*****************************

Le ore si susseguivano veloci.

In fondo, gli studenti erano davvero tanti, e i Serpeverde erano gli ultimi dell’elenco.  
Hagrid, entrando a portare dei fiori con cui decorare ulteriormente la sala, fece entrare una folata di vento gelido che fece rabbrividire l’altezzoso Malfoy fino al midollo.  
Portandosi le mani al collo si accorse di non avere la sua sciarpa.  
Maledizione!  
Doveva essere più che perfetto, quel giorno, al momento di salire sul palco a ricevere il suo diploma!  
Dicendo a mezza voce che tornava in camera a cercare la sciarpa, si allontanò dal salone a grandi passi.  
Si diede più volte mentalmente dello stupido.  
Sapeva che probabilmente i suoi bagagli erano già stati portati via dalla stanza, e quindi c’era il rischio di non trovare più la sciarpa.  
Beh, alle brutte avrebbe fatto una scappata alla Stanza delle necessità e ne avrebbe generato un’altra con la magia.  
Però, dannazione!  
Lui non dimenticava mai nulla, perché aveva scelto proprio quel giorno per essere distratto?  
In realtà lo sapeva bene.  
Potter.  
Harry.  
Era lui che lo distraeva.  
E ormai succedeva sempre più spesso.  
Si ritrovava a pensare a quanto gli stava meglio un sorriso sul volto rispetto a quello sguardo freddo ed astioso che riservava a lui.  
Si rendeva conto che a lui non aveva mai sorriso.  
E non riusciva più ad ammannirsi la favola dell’odio tale da portarlo a volerlo conoscere per poi distruggerlo più agevolmente.  
Ma cosa doveva fare, allora?  
Mentre saliva l’ultima rampa di scale verso il dormitorio sorrise sarcastico.  
Ormai aveva deciso lo sfregiato per tutti e due.  
Non si sarebbero mai più visti o incontrati, forse scontrati per via degli schieramenti opposti, ma quel giorno avrebbe dovuto odiarlo davvero.  
Sospirò, e abbassando la maniglia della porta si rese conto che forse non sarebbe stato poi tanto semplice.  
Era tanto assorto nei suoi pensieri da non avvertire subito che lì c’era qualcosa di strano. Almeno fino a quando non alzò gli occhi in cerca dell’indumento mancante e lo vide stretto convulsamente tra le mani tremanti di un Harry Potter con il viso bagnato di pianto che lo fissava come se avesse visto un fantasma.

 

*****************************

“Professor Silente, io…ecco, ora sa la verità.  
Se fosse possibile, vorrei poter evitare la cerimonia di domani, sarei sottoposto ad uno stress troppo forte.”  
Harry aveva il capo chino e stava in piedi davanti alla scrivania dietro la quale il preside sedeva, annuendo comprensivo.  
“Come vuoi, Harry” rispose alzando le spalle.  
Il ragazzo lo abbracciò, poi uscì dal suo studio.  
Mentre scendeva le scale pensava a quanto era accaduto.  
Lui.  
Innamorato.  
E di chi, poi?  
Dell’ultima persona al mondo di cui gli fosse permesso esserlo.  
“Il mio unico amore sgorga dal mio unico odio…” sussurrò.  
Chi lo aveva detto?  
Era uno scrittore babbano, se non ricordava male, in un’opera teatrale che parlava di due amanti che appartenevano a famiglie rivali.  
La sua situazione era un tantino diversa, però.  
Innanzitutto i protagonisti di quell’opera si ricambiavano, e poi…finiva con la morte di entrambi!  
E lui non ci teneva a tirare le cuoia, grazie.  
Non per Malfoy, almeno.  
Senza che se ne fosse reso conto, era l’alba.  
Aveva passato le nottata alla Torre di Astronomia, a rimuginare su quanto stava accadendo, e sulla sua decisione di non rivederlo.  
Saltò giù dall’architrave della finestra su cui era seduto, e si recò alla Stanza delle Necessità. Là fece colazione.  
Le ore passavano e lui neppure se ne accorgeva. Doveva andarsene, prima di ripensarci!  
Prima però voleva tornare a rivedere tutti i luoghi di Hogwarts che per tanto tempo gli erano stati così familiari.  
L’aula di Divinazione (“Morte, Harry! Presagio di morte!”), quella di Difesa, il campo da Quidditch…nel frattempo gli studenti si erano recati nella sala grande per la colazione e la consegna dei diplomi. Sentì una morsa allo stomaco, quando si vide passare accanto gli studenti con le divise tirate a lucido, e pensò a Ron ed Hermione. Dovevano essere molto preoccupati e forse un po’ arrabbiati. Sorrise, poi si strinse nel suo mantello dell’invisibilità e scese le scale verso l’aula di Pozioni.  
Quante volte aveva dovuto ingoiare bocconi amari, là, quante occhiatacce di Piton e litigate con i Serpeverde, quanti punti tolti arbitrariamente e quanti calderoni esplosi da Neville…sembrava incredibile che dal giorno successivo non ci sarebbe stato più nulla di tutto questo.  
Si chiuse la pesante porta alle spalle e fissò il lungo corridoio che portava agli alloggi Serpeverde.  
Un passo.  
Un altro passo.  
Sono impazzito, si disse mentre camminava velocemente. Ma ormai è finita, e voglio vedere almeno una volta i muri che lui ha guardato per sette anni.  
Arrivato di fronte agli alloggi, si aspettava che un quadro gli avrebbe chiesto la parola d’ordine, ma non c’era nessuno.  
Il quadro era vuoto.  
Com’era possibile?  
Beh, era inutile pensarci. A caval donato non si guarda in bocca!  
E così sgattaiolò oltre la porta ritrovandosi nella sala comune di Serpeverde.  
Sorrise tra sé, liberandosi del mantello. Era proprio come la ricordava, da quella volta in cui lui e Ron si erano trasformati in Tyler e Goyle per scoprire da Malfoy il nome dell’erede di Salazar.  
Quanto tempo era passato…  
Si incamminò tra le stanze da letto.  
Non ebbe difficoltà a riconoscere quella di Malfoy, un po’ per istinto un po’ perché sulla porta si trovava una placca di ottone con inciso il nome del ragazzo.  
Che megalomane…pensò.  
Abbassò la maniglia ed entrò.  
Quanto era vuota, la stanza!  
Già tutte le cose di Draco erano state impacchettate, gli armadi erano aperti e vuoti e intorno c’erano casse su casse.  
La finestra era aperta, e lasciava entrare il profumo della primavera, che piano stava mutando.  
Sulla parete c’era ancora un poster di Quidditch, che probabilmente il ragazzo aveva scordato di staccare. Harry sentì una tenerezza infinita espandersi dentro di lui, ricordando le partite, gli allenamenti e le lotte tra loro, i momenti di sano agonismo sportivo che gli avevano sempre fatto ribollire il sangue nelle vene e battere il cuore più veloce.  
Sette anni.  
Sette autunni di battibecchi sul treno, sguardi astiosi e parole taglienti, sette inverni di vacanze condivise sotto la neve, sette primavere di esami e notti insonni passati sui libri e sette…sei estati ad aspettare l’autunno per tornare a vivere quei momenti, o meglio, vivere e basta. Perché solo quando era con Malfoy lui si sentiva vivo. Gli costava moltissimo ammetterlo, ma era proprio così.  
E quell’estate non ci sarebbe stato il pizzicorino in fondo allo stomaco che sentiva quando pensava all’anno successivo. Era finita.  
Si lasciò cadere sull’ampio letto a due piazze, su cui c’era ancora il lenzuolo, e guardò il soffitto.  
E mentre sentiva le lacrime formarsi agli angoli dei suoi occhi verdi, rise sommessamente. Draco era sempre il solito, aveva una stanza tutta per sé con un letto a due piazze! Tipico!  
Guardò il bianco soffitto sopra di lui, bianco come i mille fogli davanti ai quali si era seduto per provare a scrivergli quello che sentiva. Ma non ce l’aveva mai fatta.  
L’emozione era così grande da schiacciarlo, e non era mai riuscito a spiegarla neppure a sé stesso: come poteva sperare di spiegarla a lui?  
Vide abbandonata su una sedia la sciarpa verde e argento del Serpeverde e se la fece scivolare tra le dita. Era soffice e ruvida allo stesso tempo, e gli fece ricordare il giorno in cui aveva capito di non avere più scampo.

FLASHBACK

Era una notte limpida e stellata.  
La luna splendeva, eterna e serena, come un enorme faro.  
Harry era uscito a fare due passi, poi si era sdraiato ad ammirare la volta scura vicino al lago, con un cuscino d’erba fresca sotto la testa. Aveva bisogno di sentirsi libero e tranquillo, almeno per una volta, ma sembrava che gli fosse negata una cosa del genere.  
Alla fine si era appisolato.  
Un rumore sconosciuto lo svegliò di colpo. In mezzo a quel silenzio irreale anche una foglia che cadeva sarebbe sembrato un frastuono insopportabile.  
Eppure, gli piaceva. Era come se anche quella voce che gli gridava nella testa avesse deciso di rispettare un religioso mutismo.  
Il moro respirò profondamente l’aria frizzante della notte, senza notare un’ombra che scivolava poco lontano, e quando riportò lo sguardo in alto vide una scia luminosa attraversare il cielo.  
Sapeva già qual era l’unico desiderio che avrebbe mai voluto esprimere.  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
“Lasciami piangere” mormorò “lasciami piangere, lasciami piangere solo una volta. Sono stanco di essere quello perfetto, forte, che non soffre e a cui tutti si possono appoggiare. Vorrei potermi permettere anch’io di star male ed essere consolato, maledizione!” e mentre serrava la mascella, una lacrima gli scivolò lungo la guancia.  
Aveva tanto dolore dentro, ma non poteva (o forse non sapeva) tirarlo fuori.  
La sua sorpresa fu incredibile però quando vide quella stella virare improvvisamente e puntare dritto verso di lui.  
Preso dal panico si tuffò dietro ad un grosso cespuglio, e rimase di stucco quando vide che la cometa cui aveva affidato il suo desiderio altri non era che Draco Malfoy che si faceva un voletto di mezzanotte. Si tirò ancora più dentro il cespuglio, per non farsi vedere.  
Il biondo smontò dalla scopa, e poi cadde in ginocchio. Colpì il suolo con entrambi i pugni, mentre una lacrima solitaria gli bagnava il niveo zigomo pronunciato.  
“Maledizione” sussurrò “perché devo fare tutto questo?”  
Harry non capiva. Cosa mai poteva ridurre in quel modo Mister “Ho Tutto e Sono Tutto”?  
Draco sedette esattamente nel punto in cui si trovava il moro poco prima, e si sdraiò con la testa sul vello d’erba fresca.  
“Vorrei poter essere solo me stesso, ridere se ne ho voglia e dire solo quello che penso davvero. Vorrei poter essere nella squadra di Quidditch perché sono bravo, e non perché mio padre paga i conti. Vorrei che guardandomi gli altri vedessero Draco, e non un Malfoy. Vorrei essere come Harry Potter, credere come lui che qualcuno ha bisogno di me e mi vuole bene.” La sua voce si fece ancora più sottile, e un singhiozzo gli causò un lieve tremito.  
“Vorrei solo essere felice.”  
Harry era rimasto immobile.  
Non riusciva a credere che quel giovane uomo sensibile che cercava disperatamente la sua identità fosse lo stesso borioso arrogante di cui lui non poteva sopportare la presenza.  
Non riusciva a capire perché provassero lo stesso desiderio.  
Non riusciva ad accettare che quel sentimento che di colpo lo aveva invaso senza pietà fosse destinato a Draco Malfoy.

FINE FLASHBACK

L’ampio divano che si trovava nella stanza gli portò alla mente quello della Stanza delle Necessità, dove tante volte si era rinchiuso per darsi piacere pensando al corpo scultoreo della sua nemesi, ed arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli al pensiero di quello che invece Draco avrebbe potuto farci…  
Non c’erano effigi religiose, da nessuna parte. In effetti Harry non sapeva se il biondo fosse Cristiano o meno.  
Lui, dal canto suo, aveva dubitato spesso e volentieri dell’esistenza di qualcosa al di là del raziocinio umano, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che tutto quello che era successo, stava succedendo e sarebbe successo a lui e al resto del mondo doveva per forza seguire un qualche sentiero tracciato da un’entità superiore.  
Certo, se c’era non aveva una particolare passione per lui…emise un grugnito.  
Si appoggiò al davanzale della finestra, guardando verso la foresta e lasciando che il vento gli inanellasse i capelli scuri portandogli alle orecchie il canto degli uccellini che gorgheggiavano svolazzando nel cielo terso.  
Santo cielo, si era davvero rimbambito!  
Perfino il platano picchiatore lo faceva pensare a Draco…  
Gira che ti rigira, sempre su di lui paravano i suoi pensieri, ecco tutto. Aveva provato a impedirselo, ma aveva scoperto a sue spese che non era possibile. Quindi semplicemente aveva accettato la situazione.  
Quando però spostò lo sguardo dalla sciarpa di quello che, lo sentiva, sarebbe stato l’unico amore della sua vita a lui in carne ed ossa che entrava nella camera, il nodo che gli opprimeva il petto si sciolse all’improvviso e lui cominciò a singhiozzare disperatamente mentre gli si gettava tra le braccia.  
Dapprima Draco arrossì furiosamente cercando di staccarselo di dosso, poi, rendendosi conto che non aveva intenzione di prenderlo in giro ma aveva qualcosa di serio che lo faceva star male, ricambiò l’abbraccio con cui lo sorresse mentre i singhiozzi si calmavano fino a cessare del tutto.  
Con una dolcezza che stupì lui per primo, il giovane Malfoy sedette sul letto facendo cenno ad Harry di raggiungerlo, poi gli sistemò dietro all’orecchio una ciocca di capelli e gli chiese di raccontargli cosa fosse accaduto.  
Il moro non era del tutto convinto che fosse una buona idea, ma avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per non perdere la luce che ora brillava nello sguardo grigio del suo amore.  
Quindi, a pezzi e bocconi iniziò a rivelargli particolari di sé che neanche Hermione e Ron conoscevano direttamente.  
E più parlava più dentro il petto scolpito di Draco si espandeva una sensazione nuova, che non sapeva catalogare, ma che lo faceva stare bene e gli faceva venire voglia di conoscere meglio il ragazzo che gli stava seduto accanto.

 

*****************************

 

 “Blaise, non credi che dovremmo andare a cercare Draco? È sparito da più di due ore…” Pansy Parkinson, preoccupata, si mordicchiò il labbro.  
Ma l’altro Serpeverde scosse la testa, con un sorriso, mentre guardava il posto vuoto al tavolo dei Grifoni.  
“Deve recuperare oltre sei anni, Pansy, almeno un’altra oretta gli ci vorrà” rispose sibillino, servendosi un po’ di porridge.  
“Ehi, un momento! Blaise Zabini, tu sai qualcosa che io non so?!”  
Il ragazzo le rivolse uno sguardo completamente innocente, ma non poté fare a meno di ricordare una notte stellata, in cui aveva visto le due persone più diverse al mondo versare la stessa lacrima.  
 

* OWARI *


End file.
